Transform into a Legend
by KennDemon
Summary: At age ten, Sky is more mature than anyone else her age in the city of Veridian. Her father is the Gym leader, a seasoned trainer. Now she's been inspired by one pokemon, Ditto, to become a trainer. Will she find Ditto? Or something else? Slight Green/Red
1. Chapter 1

"Green!" Sky called out, running into the house she shared with her father. Her uniform skirt fluttered as she spun quickly in a circle to take in the entire front room. She frowned when she saw that Green wasn't there.

Sky huffed angrily as she threw her overnight bag on the couch. Then she gasped when she remembered that some of Green's Pokémon sometimes slept there. She hurried over to make sure that she hadn't just crushed someone's skull with her heavy bag.

But the couch was bare apart from her bag. She sighed heavily in relief. _I have to be more careful._ She scolded herself since Green wasn't there to do it for her. Then she scowled. _Where is he!_

Then she remembered something that made her jump up from the couch. "Of course!" She yelled. She spun towards the door and ran outside.

It was a wonderfully sunny day in Veridian. Sky imagined that the rest of her classmates would be taking the opportunity to go swimming somewhere, or try to catch bug Pokémon in the forest. She had no doubt that they would be just having fun, with no worries about what to do in the future.

Sky wasn't like that. Maybe it was because of who her parents were, but she always saw herself doing something big with her life. It couldn't also be the fact that she had grown up hearing stories from her parents about the bad people they had faced when they were about her age. Knowing that there's evil in the world had the power to ruin a happy childhood.

Sky shook her head. _I don't regret anything._ She told herself. She liked her life, and how her parents didn't treat her like a child. They knew she was strong, and they knew that she could handle the facts of the world.

She smiled to herself as she reached her destination. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the large doors open. Sure enough, there was Green. He was in the middle of a heated battle, so she patiently waited. She would never interrupt a Gym battle.

After a few minutes, as Sky had expected, Green's Rydon overpowered the challenger. The battle was over and the air hung thick and quiet. It was an atmosphere Sky had gotten used to, having spent lots of time watching Green's battles. It was the air of disbelief that the challenger felt.

Then the challenger sunk to his knees. "I… I lost." He breathed as he stared at his Pokémon, a Swampert.

"Better luck next time." Green said curtly, recalling his Rydon. Then he turned and started to leave.

Sky took a step forward, ready to run after Green, but her attention was grabbed by the Swampert. "Uh…" She bit her lip. Then she shook her head. _I can talk to Green anytime._ She reminded herself, running up to the injured Pokémon.

"You're going to be alright." She whispered to the Swampert as she crouched beside it. It raised its head slightly to look at her. "Shhh." She soothed, reaching out and placing a hand just above its forehead. "Just relax."

Sky started to hum a soft tune that a friend had taught her when she was a child. It wasn't necessary, but it was just something she always did when healing. It helped her focus, and it was also helpful to calm the Pokémon she was healing.

In no time at all, the Swampert was all better. It got to it's feet and smiled at her. Sky smiled back, pleased with her work.

"Um…" The trainer said from behind her. She turned to look at him. His face was bright red. "Your… your skirt. It's… short."

"Huh?" Sky looked down at her skirt. "Wha!" She cried, realizing that when she crouched like this, her skirt rode up in the back and showed her underwear. She looked at the trainer. "And you…" She said angrily.

He held his hands up in front of his face. "I – I tried not to!" He stammered.

Sky plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, then its okay." She old him, getting to her feet and smoothing her skirt.

The trainer got to his feet as well. "Really?" He asked, lowering his hands.

Sky dropped the smile. "No!" She cried, pulling back a fist and slugging him in the face. "You never look at a girl's underwear!"

"Honestly." Green said as he placed a glass in front of his daughter. He shook his head at her. "He just lost a gym battle, and then you punch him in the face."

Sky picked up the glass and took a sip of the thick purple liquid. "It was his own fault." She grumbled. Then a smile spread across her face as the drink slid down her throat. "You have no idea how long I've been craving one of these!" She declared, slamming the class down on the counter.

"Then don't make a mess." Green told her, giving her a warning look.

Sky huffed. "Yeah, fine." She stared at the berry smoothie intently. She always avoided Green's gaze when he was mad at her. "Where's Red?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Training in the mountains." Green reminded her. "Just like he has been for the past month."

"It's been three months." Sky grumbled. She used to have fun correcting Green, and still usually did, but when it came to reminding him how long Red had been away, it was no fun. "When is he coming back?" She complained.

"I don't know." Green confessed. "Probably when he gets tired of having to find his own food." He tried to joke, but it wasn't very funny.

"I miss him."

Green sighed. "I know." He turned away from the counter to clean some dishes. "So how was your class trip?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sky perked up instantly. She had almost forgotten why she had gone to the Gym in the first place. "It was great!" She grabbed the glass in front of her and took another swig. "We met some Pokémon trainers."

She grinned when she remembered the group of trainers who had stumbled across their campsite. They had to have been about Green's age, but they were still out there traveling without a care in the world. She remembered how happy everyone had been when they stopped and showed everyone their Pokémon.

Sky took a deep breath and put a determined expression on her face. "Green," She began, and then changed her mind. "Dad?"

Green instantly turned to face her. She never called him dad, so he knew something serious was about to happen. "What is it?"

"I want a ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll just do it myself!_ Sky screamed angrily in her head as she ran up to her room. She slammed the door and jumped on her bed. Exhausted by anger, she lay on her back, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Vee?"

Sky turned her head slightly to see Voli, the Eevee that Red had caught for her when she was nine. Voli was her best friend, and her greatest confidant. With Green working unpredictable hours at the Gym, and Red always away for some kind of training, Voli had become her constant.

"Voli?" She asked her furry friend. "How do I catch a Ditto?"

"Vee!" Voli said happily, making Sky smile. She was too tired to concentrate on Voli's thoughts right now, so she left the response open ended. Voli could have said anything, and sometimes that was the best thing.

Sky sighed and pulled Voli into a hug. "I just want one so badly." She whispered.

When she had explained to Green how she had fallen in love with the little pink blob that one of the traveling trainers had shown her, he had smiled, but that was it. He hadn't given any encouragement.

'_You already have Voli.'_ He had told her when she pressed the matter. _'That's one rare Pokémon. I don't think you'll have much luck finding another one.'_

Green had always had such faith in Sky when she was a kid. Was it because, at age six, her biggest ambition was to be the first kid in her class to memorize that year's Pokémon Champion's team? That had been an easy goal, something she had no problem achieving.

"So, he doesn't really believe I can do anything big." Sky whispered to Voli.

"Fine!" She put Voli down beside her and jumped off her bed. "Then I'll just talk to someone who does believe in me!"

* * *

><p>"A Ditto?"<p>

Sky nodded. "Do you think I can do it?"

Amarillo del Bosque Verde got up from where she had been working in her small garden. "I knew someone with a Ditto once." She said, dusting her hands off on her pants. Then she reached up and tightened the tie on her long ponytail. "I'm not sure where she got it from, but I'm pretty sure it was somewhere here in Kanto."

Sky brightened. "So you think I can do it?"

Amarillo nodded. Then her face lit up as if she had just remembered something. "I know someone who can help you!" She exclaimed. "She's a professional capturer. She can catch anything, all she needs is a mission."

"That's great!" Sky clapped her hands together. "Where can I find her?"

Amarillo's face fell slightly. "I don't know." She shook her head sadly. "I haven't seen her in a very long time." She gave Sky a slight smile. "Professor Oak may know." She offered.

Sky blinked in surprise. Her great grandfather? Sky had never met him before, but she knew that he lived in Pallet town. She would never tell Green this, but she was actually very amazed that he was even still alive. _It must be the clean air in Pallet._

"Thank you!" Sky said, giving Amarillo a large hug. Then she turned and ran off in the direction of home. She had to prepare for a trip to Pallet town.

* * *

><p>Yellow watched as Sky ran off. She smiled at the determination that she saw in the young girl, and remembered when it had been her running off to Pallet town. That had been quite a few years ago, but she still remembered it clearly.<p>

"It was quite a journey." She said, looking down at her Pikachu, Chuchu. "I hope Sky has just as much fun."

Yellow had a special place in her heart for the daughter of the Gym leader. That was kind of a given, seeing as they shared the connection of the powers of the Veridian forest. However, their connection to each other was even more, both Yellow and Sky knew that much, they could feel it.

After all, Sky was Yellow's daughter by blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"And… Done!" Sky smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she finished tucking her hair into a black baseball cap that had a masterball stitched onto its front. "Perfect."

When she had gotten home from her conversation with Amarillo, she had gone straight to her room and exchanged her school uniform for something more travel conscious. Gone were the short pleated skirt and sailor style shirt. In their place, Sky had chosen tan cargo pants that could hold anything she needed to be able to reach quickly, and a black t-shirt that sat snug against her body so that it wouldn't get caught on any branches.

"Wait!" She cried, suddenly remembering something. She dashed past where Voli was lying on her bed, watching her with interest. "It's best to be prepared for anything." She laughed, pulling a plaid shirt with a hood out of her closet. She didn't put it on, but stuffed it in the green backpack she had filled with supplies.

She didn't expect the trip to Pallet town to be that difficult, but she was only going there to get directions. She had no idea where Professor Oak might send her. She wasn't going to be sent somewhere cold with nothing but a t-shirt.

"Let's go, Voli." She called as she shouldered her bag.

"Vee!" Voli happily jumped off the bed and ran over to Sky, jumping up onto her other shoulder.

"I think we should be able to reach the lab by morning." Sky told Voli as she descended the stairs. "If everything goes well, then we-"

"Sky?" Green was looking at her from where he stood in the kitchen. She could smell frying onions and grilling burgers. He was making her favourite for dinner, hamburgers with caramelized onions. "Where are you going?"

"To Pallet town." Sky told him while walking toward the kitchen. From this side of the counter she could see the frying pan. The onions were almost done, and they looked really good. "I, um, was going to leave right away."

"What about school?" Green asked, flipping a burger. Sky watched as he put shredded cheese on it, her favourite way of eating a burger.

"Golduck school." Sky said quietly. She watched as the cheese melted. She wouldn't have stopped staring at it if Voli hadn't poked her in the ear, making her jump.

"Sky!" Green said angrily. He stepped into her sight line, cutting off her view of the cooking food. "Language!" He glanced out the window to the field where his Pokémon, including a Golduck, usually spent their time.

"What?" Sky said, trying to look innocent. "All I said was Golduck."

"I know what you meant." Green knew all of Sky's Pokémon swear words. Because of this, they had lost most of their entertainment value, but there was still the occasional time when she would use them.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Sky leaned to the side to look around Green. "That burger's done." She informed him, slipping into her seat at the counter. _Pallet town will still be there after dinner._

"If you go traveling," Green started to lecture her as he placed her burger in front of her. "Then you will miss a lot of school."

Sky took a big bite of her burger, slurping at the onions that dangled from her mouth. "You skipped school to go traveling." She reminded him with her mouth full. "So did Red and Amarillo." Now that she thought about it, she didn't think most people continued school to age fourteen, and most stopped around age eleven.

Green looked like he was about to say something, but then he paused. After a long pause, he sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to go."

"Yup!" Sky chirped, taking another bite of her burger. "Besides, right now I'm only going to visit your grandfather."

Green sighed again. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"How should I introduce myself?" Sky asked Voli as she walked through the little wood that lay between Veridian and Pallet. They had left right after Sky had finished eating and chugged a glass of water. Green had even still been eating. Now they were halfway there and it was starting to get dark.<p>

Sky stopped and picked a tree to use as her pretend great grandfather. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "I'm your great granddaughter, but we may not be related by blood."

Voli let out a laugh and jumped from her shoulder. "Vee!"

"I know, okay." Sky frowned at Voli. This was part of why she had never been too excited to meet her great grandfather. She had absolutely no idea how to explain to him how they were related, since she didn't even know if they were. This was the only thing she didn't like about her family.

She knew that, biologically, Amarillo was her mother. She also knew that, legal family register wise; she had no mother, but two fathers. Biologically, she was either Green's daughter, or Red's daughter. Who she was related to by blood ever seemed to matter, Green was her dad, and Red was her dad.

But sometimes there were people who didn't understand that.

Sky sighed heavily and sat on the ground. "Who would have thought, huh?" She said with a half smile to Voli. "Who would have thought that the hardest part of this journey would be meeting the professor?"

"Vee." Voli crawled into her lap and curled up there. "Vee."

Sky sighed again and looked at Voli fondly. Then, all of a sudden, she felt like laughing. "This is crazy!" She shouted. "Even if I'm not Green's daughter by blood, then it's like he adopted me!" She wrapped her arms around Voli in a tight hug. "We are related." She mumbled to herself.

Voli placed a calming tail on her arm. It helped.

Then the tail curled around her arm and she jumped. Looking down, she saw that it wasn't Voli's tail at all, but that of a Rattata. The small rat Pokémon was looking up at her with understanding in its eyes.

Sky laughed slightly. "Thank you." She said, reaching out and scratching it behind the ears. Then she got to her feet with Voli in her arms and gave a determined sighed. "Come on." She said to nobody in particular. "Let's go find Ditto!"

"Vee!" Voli suddenly jumped down toward the Rattata. When Sky looked, Voli was staring at, not a Rattata, but a Pidgy.

Or rather, a Ditto.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky stared at the Ditto. She didn't know what to do. Even though she had watched Red capture Pokémon in the past, she had never tried it herself. She was nervous that she would do something horribly wrong and cause injury to either the Ditto or Voli.

"Um…" Sky closed her eyes tightly as she tried to think. _Red had Pika use an attack._ She recalled, but she couldn't remember what attack.

_That doesn't matter!_ She shook herself. _Voli has its own moves!_ She looked at Voli expectantly, but it didn't do anything. With a sinking feeling, she remembered that she had to order it to attack.

_I don't want anyone to get hurt!_ She screamed at herself. For a moment she thought she was going to cry.

"Vee." The Ditto had transformed again, this time into a mirror image of Voli.

Sky sunk to her knees and looked the Ditto in the eyes. "Oh Ditto." She breathed, smiling slightly at it. "I want to be your trainer so badly, but I don't know how to make that happen." Explaining herself to Ditto made her predicament seem really silly, and she actually laughed a little.

She watched with a little wonder as Ditto transformed again. This time it didn't become another forest Pokémon, but took on the shape that Sky knew was its own. It looked really cute as a little pink blob.

Then, very suddenly, some mental wave hit Sky, making her blink in surprise. Hesitantly, she reached out to the Ditto. Her hand squished into it slightly, but she was able to get firm contact with it.

"_Are you a good person?"_ Its thoughts rang out in her head.

Sky was about to nod instantly, but then she thought for a moment. _Am I a good person?_ While she had never broken a human law, and she had tried to help people when she could, there where things that she had done in her life that might not be considered good.

For instance, she used electricity that she didn't know the source of. For all she knew, the power in her home might have come from an electric type that was being taken advantage of. And whenever she and Green had barbeque, the fire was always started by a Pokémon instead of a match. The more she thought about it, the more Sky realized just how much she used Pokémon in her life.

As tears started to roll down her face, she backed away from Ditto. "No…" She breathed, covering her face. "I'm a horrible person!"

"Vee!" Voli jumped into her lap and curled up. She could feel its thoughts, but she didn't want to know what they were.

Then something squished against her ankle and she looked down in surprise. Ditto had pressed itself up against her, almost smiling up at her.

"_You think that, after hardly doing anything."_ Its thought sounded like laughter. _"I trust you, and I think you would make a good trainer."_ Without another word, it transformed into an Aipom and used the hand on its tail to reach into one of the pockets on her pants. It pulled out a Pokéball and actually opened it by itself.

Sky watched in amazement as the figure of Aipom turned to red light and then disappeared into the Pokéball.

"I – I…" Sky didn't know what to say. She reached out and picked up the Pokéball. "Ditto." She breathed, holding it close to her heart.

Then a large smile spread across her face. "Ditto!" She practically squealed. Without even reaching Pallet town, she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

* * *

><p>When the door was opened by an old man, Sky felt her heartbeat quicken with nerves. The man was staring at her with confusion, and she knew that she had to do something. Slowly, she raised her hand in a wave. "Um… hi." She said, forcing a smile.<p>

The man squinted at her in the light cast by the single light above the door. "Young lady," He said in a stern yet kind voice. "It is very late." His gaze found Voli on Sky's shoulder. "If you are here for training advice, I request that you wait until the morning." He started to close the door.

"Wait!" Sky called out. She grabbed the side of the door to keep it from closing. "I'm-"

She stopped. What was she going to tell him? That she wasn't there for advice? While that was true, she had set out to ask him for help. Help that she no longer needed. _Why did I come?_ She looked down at her feet as she let go of the door. _I should have just gone home after I found Ditto._

She heard the man sigh. "Well, then out with it, why are you-" He suddenly stopped and Sky looked up at him. He had a look of surprise on his face. "You look…" He squinted at her in the dark. "Yellow?"

Sky smiled at the mention of Amarillo's nickname. "Well, actually, I'm kind of her daughter."

The surprised look grew. "Her daughter!?" He brought a hand to his forehead. "What other news has yet to reach my ears?" Then he looked back at Sky. "And your father? Do I know him?"

Sky felt both extremely nervous, and a little mischievous. This old man, whom she knew was Professor Oak, had set her up to reveal everything in a very fun way. "Well, I have two dads, actually. I think you might know them."


End file.
